In the game of golf, it is very important for the club face of a golf club to be clean and free from dirt, grass and the like. In particular, it is important that the grooves on the club face be free of foreign matter before the club face makes contact with the golf ball. These grooves in the club face help the golfer to maintain directional accuracy and/or attain a top spin or back spin on the golf ball as desired. It is also important for the golf club face to be clean from any dirt or grass in that this foreign matter reduces the impact force of a golf club hitting the golf ball, thereby reducing the amount of distance a ball will travel. Another reason for keeping club faces clean is to prevent rusting or pitting. This, of course, helps to maintain the value of the golf club or clubs, thereby maintaining their resale value and their longevity.
Current methods of maintaining a clean club face range from using a wet towel and cleaning the club face after each time the club is used, or scraping the club face with a golf tee. Another method of keeping a club face clean is to use a carbide-tipped scraper after each use of the club. Unfortunately, the above described methods have several drawbacks. First, cleaning a club face with a wet towel tends to quickly ruin the towel and does not insure that each entire groove of the club face is cleaned. Also, the golfers' hands become wet, which might interfere with the gripping of the club. Likewise, scraping the grooves with a tee does not insure that all dirt and grass are removed from the club face and the scraping action might also damage the club face. Although carbide-tipped scrapers are effective in cleaning the club face and grooves, they tend to wear off the protective finish of the club face, thereby causing the club face to become pitted or rusted. Furthermore, these various types of scrapers tend to become easily lost or misplaced.
Manually-operated brush devices are also available and are typically installed at the golf course on the first tee. However, these manual devices are of no use out on the golf course when a club is used repeatedly. Additionally, other portable manual brush devices tend to require a large amount of exertion by the golfer, thereby causing the golfer to prematurely tire while playing a round of golf.
Based upon the foregoing, it is evident that there is a need in the art for a convenient and easy-to-use portable golf club cleaner. Furthermore, there is also a need in the art for a portable golf club cleaner that is easily secured to a golf bag or golf cart and wherein the parts of the golf club cleaner can be easily replaced.